


I Want To Know What Love Is [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I want to know what love is</i><br/>I know you can show me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Know What Love Is [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enednoviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/gifts).



Download: [I Want To Know What Love Is](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/I_Want_To_Know_What_Love_Is.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fD3ZgP9quds&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=42) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "I Want To Know What Love Is" by Foreigner

Hutch POV

This was one of those songs where I went "YES!" in my head, but setting it to video clips was extremely difficult. I think part of it was that I was trying really hard to stay away from the oft-used scenes, even when one of those very scenes was the perfect image for the lyric, and I was very afraid of 'making the same vid with a different song.' On top of that, I had set myself a deadline: Must be ready before December 21st in order to be included on Marion's S&H Advent Calendar - I had chosen that date. Add to that a Secret Santa story to write, all the other holiday events that occur in December, two part-time jobs and three kids, and here we have one stressed-out Laura.

With generous handholding from Marion herself, this vid finally came to a satisfactory end—I was much happier with it once I had another pair of eyes looking at it critically and suggesting those very scenes I was trying to avoid—but once I tried them out, it all fell into place. This vid is for Marion, as she prompted me with the song in the first place.


End file.
